Secretly Possess You
by NinetalesLuver
Summary: A wise choice on Erik's part leads Christine to fall in love with him, instead of turn him away. Will her love redeem him of his horrible past, cure him of his madness at last? EC, Raoul bashing unavoidable.
1. Savoring Each Sensation

A/N: Welcome! My first Phantom of the Opera fanfic, bows and I hope you enjoy it! You know, a nice way to tell the writer that you like his/her work (in this case, her) is to leave a review! Seriously folks, I need reviews to continue this fic. I don't want to just write it, then no one reads it. That's not very fun, eh? So I will thankee kindly if you review, and I'm sorry if I have spelling errors or grammatical errors, I do not have spell check on this computer. So bear with me! This fanfic is based off of the ALW Movie. For all of you who read all of that mindless drabble, here's a cake Passes out cake Err..I had better do one of these..

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Phantom of the Opera. If I had, Christine would not be with Raoul, but rather with her Angel. Please do not sue you, for if you do, you will not get any cookies from me! Thankee.

**Secretly Possess You**

**Chapter One: Savoring Each Sensation**

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before..  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then... can you belong to me _

Oh, how Christine wanted to belong to him. He was her angel, her teacher. She wanted to be one with him, sing this music of the night..__

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation 

She trusted him with her life..Touching him was like fire under her palm, tingling sensually.

_  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write..  
The power of the music of the night  
_

Erik had been turning it over and over in his mind, whether or not to show her the wedding dress he desgined for her, the mannaquien, the shrine of love for her..He decided against it. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, or afraid, he wanted more precious time with her. He pulled her close to him, one hand on her waist in a dancing position, the hand on her waist tingling happily. He twirled her around as he finished the song..

_  
You alone can make my song take flight_

Her eyes were wide and filled with adoration. Erik's mind raced, he was holding_ Christine _in his arms! She was his, she belonged to him in his terrible dungeon, but with her presence, it seemed slightly less cynical. His glorious tenor echoed in the cavern, blanketing Christine with a beautiful, almost hypnotic sensation.

_Help me make the music of the night.._

Erik pulled Christine in closer slowly. She submitted to him as his eyes pierced right through her, jade clashing with chestnut in a passionate stare. Christine rested her forehead against his, feeling part of the cool mask against her warm face. Erik was so excited and escatic he could barely keep his mysterious aura about him. Erik leaned in slowly, Christine going to meet his lips in a timid, yet passionate, kiss. Christine broke away quickly, moving her hands up from his back onto his muscular chest. Erik followed her lead, gliding his hands down her waist sensually, until they rested on her hipbones. Erik leaned in once again, kissing her sweetly; He felt high, so amazingly happy. She moved one hand up behind his neck, deepening the kiss. The heavens seemed to have created this kiss, it was so full of passion, love, lust, it clouded both of their minds. All either of them realized was where their bodies were pressed against the other's, to their breath and saliva combining. They didn't even hear Madame Giry enter the cave.

--

A/N: Oh no! Madame Giry! Well, love it, hate it, I DON'T CARE! (Ok, yes, I really do..let's go for the forementioned, eh?) Just review, please! Each of you will get a coookkieee! Sorry this chapter is short, it's pretty much just an introductory chapter.


	2. A Fragile Soul

_A/N: Hello all! Thank you kindly for your reviews, it means a lot to me! Let's go for more, eh? Well here's the next chapter, a little longer than last time. Again, please excuse the spelling errors, I've edited it many times but there are probably more, that I didn't catch..Sorry! _

**Secretly Possess You  
Chapter 2: A Fragile Soul..**

--

"Ahem." Madame Giry cleared her throat dramatically. She had seen enough -seen the passionate kiss they had exchanged, seen the way Christine looked at Erik. She could tell Erik had been nervous, scared even, though he had kept Christine from seeing it. He could not have hidden it from his lifelong friend, however. Madame Giry had learned to read Erik like a book. The two broke away rapidly, Erik still holding Christine by the waist. She moved her arms around his waist, holding him close.

"Madame, this is clearly none of your concern." Erik growled warningly to his friend. His eyes were filled with annoyance and fury.

"Oh, dear Erik, I believe it is." Madame Giry said icily, moving towards them. Christine looked up at her Angel.

"Erik?" She whispered, the name foreign on her tounge. He looked down at her with eyes that dripped loving sadness as he nodded to her. She just leaned in closer to him, trying to give him strength, reassurance even, resting her head on his chest. She watched her ballet teacher and foster mother closely. How had she known where to find them, how did she know Erik?

Erik looked at the stern ballet mistress pleadingly, but she just looked at them sternly. "Erik, the girl does not belong here. She must come with me. Erik's face appeared to show how angry he was, but his eyes were filled to the brim with pleading and pain. How he had longed for this night! Christine, she had just kissed him! The unbearably disgusting carcass that was him, she had kissed him, and shown him love, affection!

"Giry, please! One night!" He hissed to her, as she stepped next to him.

"You will not stop after that. We both know it. Come, Christine." The young girl's heart ached with fear and dread as the stern woman grabbed her, pulling the two lovers apart. Christine kissed him hard again, as she was being dragged away, a kiss full of sadness and longing - a goodbye kiss. Erik reached out and stroked her cheek as she was pulled away from him. It usually wasn't like him to just let her be taken away like that, but he knew he had to let her go. She was needed for the opera. An angry tear fell down his cheek; He was furious at the Madame. She had taken away the one thing that he loved, that he cherished, that had shown _him _love. Christine was so close to completely submitting to him, he knew it! But he would get revenge! He would get Christine back, somehow. He _would! _

--

Christine went with her teacher unwillingly, crying and wiggling the whole way to her dressing room. Soon, Madame Giry had had enough. She turned violently and gripped the younger woman by the shoulders.

"Christine, honestly! You are acting as if you were a child, instead of a young woman! It is better this way, trust me." The strict ballet teacher's lips pursed as she spoke sternly to her, and her observations were proven when Christine's bottom lip snuck out into a pout.

"No, it's not! I need to be with him, I need to learn more from him, please, Madame!" Christine's wild pleadings were ignored as Madame Giry led her pupil to her dressing room, where she shut the door soundly behind them. Christine dropped on the bed.

"Christine, shush. Erik..I have known him much of our lives. He is a genius, yes. But..by doing this, you are setting his mind up to think..that you are capable of loving him." Madame Giry sat down gently on the bed next to Christine, putting a reassuring arm around her. "You will be toying with a fragile soul, and Erik is not one to be toyed with. He.." The woman sighed, appearing older than she was. Christine looked up at her, confused and concerned. "He needs you.."

Christine's eyes widened, and she knelt down in front of her, taking her calloused and worn hands in her young, silky ones. "Let me go to him. I can love him as no one ever as, I can love him more than anything!" Christine was frantic, a chill had enveloped her, how she longed to be back in Erik's arms! Madame Giry shook her head sadly.

"As much as I would love it..I cannot allow it." Madame Giry rose, brushing a stray curl from Christine's face gently. "Goodnight, Christine." And she was gone with a flurry of her skirts, locking the door behind her. Christine wiped tears away furiously, picking up the deep crinsom rose that her Phantom had given her. She marveled at how perfect it was as she stroked it, collapsing onto her pillow. She was exaushted from the day's performance, as well as the millions of emotions that had channeled through her body. The chill stayed with her, even as she covered herself with blankets. She cried herself to sleep, rose still in her hand..

--

Erik creeped through the tunnel, just in time to see Christine holding Madame Giry's hands, saying, "I can love him, more than anything!" Christine's eyes were wide with fear it seemed, and her body shook. Upon close examination, Erik saw goosebumps were covering the young woman's milky skin. The blasted Madame Giry shook her head, saying, "As much as I would love it.." She paused, seemingly calming nerves, "I cannot allow it." The older, motherly woman showed a rare bout of affection as she pushed Christine's disobedient curl out of her face. She rose, and Erik heard a click as she left. Erik watched, as Christine stroked the rose - Erik's heart swelled with happiness as he realized it was HIS rose! - but his happiness soon turned to torture as he saw tears fall down his beloved's face, as she fell into a fitful sleep. He opened the mirror silently, as soon as he was sure she was asleep, and he padded softly to her bed.

He kneeled, tracing her jawline with a long, bony finger as he sang softly..

_You alone can make my song take flight..  
Help me, make the music of the night..._

Christine's breathing slowed, and she stopped tossing and turning, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep. As the last note faded, so did the lights, as Erik turned off the latern gradually. His song and the cold light both ended at the same time, finally merging into darkness..

--

A/N: Love it, hate it? Tell me! I'd love to know what you think! (**Constructive**!) Critisism is welcome!


End file.
